Understanding the structure and properties of geological formations can reduce the cost of drilling wells for oil and gas exploration. The analysis of petrophysical and stratigraphic properties of formations is typically accomplished using a combination of different sensing techniques, which include the use of electromagnetic waves, seismic waves, acoustic waves, gamma rays, neutrons, and magnetic resonance. Even though these technologies provide a wealth of information, the reliable determination of formation properties remains a difficult task. Thus, there is a need for acquiring more diverse information about rock properties in formations.